Hand of Doom
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: The peace between the Kouga and Iga has been broken once again. Yet one day a young kunoichi with a large tattoo on her back is found outside Manjidani. Who is this girl? Who's side is she on? Contains nudity and even bloodier main character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Hand of Doom**

It's the late afternoon, and the body of a young woman is spotted in the forest outside Manjidani Kouga by the village guards. She was taken to the hospital and put in the care of Kagerou.

"How's the girl doing?" Hyouma asked,

"Well, she seems to be in good health, but it seems like her body is refusing my healing medicines,"

"What? Let me have a look at her," Hyouma went into the unconscious girl's room and messaged her body for any abnormalities, "just as I thought...this is why her body is refusing medicine, it's her special ability; her body, it has the consistency or form of a shadow, its cut trying to cut air,"

What did you find out Hyouma-sama?"

"Her body, I can't make any surgical procedures on her, the scalpel won't even cut her skin," He stated, "there's just something strange about this girl's body,"

**Chapter 1**

"Huh? Where am I...?"

"Oh, it's good to see you're awake," said Kagerou cheerfully watching over the young kunoichi, "you had quite a nasty wound in your back when we found you, I must say you're lucky to be alive,"

"I guess I should thank you for healing me," she said sitting up in her bed putting back on her simple clothes consisting of a white cut-off tank top and black pants with deep cuts on the sides, widely exposing her thighs.

To protect herself, she wears armor which included rounded steel shoulder guards and steel forearm protection with elbow plates and steel gauntlets which had thick, 2½ in long spikes on the knuckles.

"Well, I best be on my way, it was a pleasure making your acquaintance," she bowed and was about to head out the door

"Wait a minute, who are you?" Kagerou asked stopping her

The woman turned around and winked, "Just a traveler," she said nodding to the medical-ninja and picking up her 8ft long scythe by the door whose blades were on both ends of the weapon and faced opposite directions.

She stepped out of the Kouga Danjo's estate and onto the streets and alleyways of Manjidani. She stopped and looked down noticing her stomach was asking for food; so she stopped in a local house and sat down for a meal.

"Excuse me; i'm hungry can you spare me some food?" the kunoichi said levelheadedly but with slight bit of polite etiquette and sassiness

"Oh? Are you that new girl everybody is talking about?," said Okoi getting a closer look at her, "wow, you're very pretty for such a tomboyish girl,"

"Thanks...I think," She said nonchalantly pulling off a gourd of bootleg hanging from the shaft of her scythe

"You don't seem to be from around here," said Saemon taking a clump of rice with his chopsticks, "I'm Kisaragi Saemon, and you are?"

"Hmm...aren't you the observant one?" She said jokingly looking at the teenager with a relaxed look in her eyes and running her hand through her scruffy, boyish-cut, black hair which was as spikey as a porcupine's hide. She also has two long, smooth hair locks in the back that went all the down to the backs of her thighs.

She ate her food quickly and went on her way, "Well, it's nice to meet you, good sir, but I must take my leave," she said grabbing her scythe leaning against the table.

"Wait, who are you anyway, what's your name?"

"I'm just a traveler, Saemon-kun," She turned around and winked, "now I must not be wasting any more time, for the road is long and calls out to me,"

"Hmm...a traveler?" Okoi said to herself, "_wait...something doesn't feel right, since when do travelers carry such large weapons_?" she thought watching the buxom girl walk away,

She continued to walk the streets as evening fell on the village, "Hey, scythe-woman!" said a tall, bald muscular man whose voice appeared to be coming from the walls.

"Yes...?" she said turning around looking over shoulder, "I have no beef with you, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I just need you to tell me who you are,"

"I'm not obliged to answer," the girl scoffed

"You're a beautiful girl," said Gyoubu getting a firm grib on her from behind, "but I hate to mess up that pretty face of yours, so don't make things difficult,"

Crowds of Kouga shinobi on the walls around the two ninja, the young woman shifted her eyes from left to right and spotted Okoi on the sidelines. With the utmost speed, she fled from Gyoubu's sight. He followed the young traveler to the fields outside the village walls.

"I think something is wrong," Kagerou said bumping into Hyouma watching Gyoubu chase after the kunoichi on the rooftops and streets.

"Is it about that new girl?" Hyouma asked, Kagerou nodded yes, "I noticed there was something weird , Kagerou, Okoi, let's go,"

"Hai!"

Meanwhile in the fields outside the village, "Where do you think you're going?" Gyoubu said sarcastically,

"I don't want to fight you," the girl said with a fire of anger burning in her eyes, "but you're starting to make me angry, you won't like it when I'm angry,"

"I'm sorry to hear that...come on don't make things difficult!"Gyoubu replied with his cheeky attitude and attacked, "huh, what the...?"

The girl's body faded like wind to dodge her fist, "Hit me if you can," the girl said cleverly unscrewing her scythe and fusing them to her arms, giving her the look of a praying mantis.

"What the hell kind of ability is that!?" Kasumi blasted

"Gyoubu-sama!" Kagerou cried

"Hey, it's that traveler who ate at our house, ha! I knew she was a shinobi!" said Okoi

"Hayate no Kuro-Youkai," She said with her voice echoing in the wind as she swirled around the Kouga shinobi, "my clan's fighting style..., it's simply a technique to kill quickly and efficiently,"

"That's kind of you, now I can find a way to defeat you," Gyoubu sassed

"I can transform my body into an air-like state," She explained snickering while Kasumi was failing to hit her, she finally she bared the blades against the man's neck, "which is why that fist of yours will go right through me, you will inflict no damage to my internal organs, in retrospective it's like fighting a ghost wouldn't you say so?"

"Whoa cool!" said Okoi watching the girl's rather interesting techniques

"You're very strong," Gyoubu complimented,"but as I said don't make this difficult, just tell who you are,"

She kneed in respect to Hyouma and the other ninja in Manjidani, "Alright....my name...is Akabane,"

Hyouma lightly touched Akabane's back which was covered by a large tattoo of an eagle-winged dragon clutching a sword going through a decapitated demon's head. He recognized it immediately,

"Hey, hey, that tickles," she chuckling feeling the touch of the blind shinobi's hand on her back

"No way, she's a Kageyasu..." He said in disbelief, "no....that...that's not possible,"

"What do you mean, Hyouma-sama?" Okoi asked, "who are the Kageyasu?"

"The Kageyasu Clan were a group of hired executioners from the north," Hyouma explained, "they were in the service of the Kouga clan before Danjou-sama, i never thought they would return,"

"Your knowledge of my family is indeed intriguing," She nodded at Hyouma-sama; he maybe blind but he still blushed looking at probably one of the most beautiful women he had the pleasure of talking to judging by her voice, "but I feel its best you keep that kind of information under wraps,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Bloodlust**

After showing her skills in combat against a skilled shinobi like Gyoubu Kasumi, Akabane was sent on her first mission with Okoi as her accomplice. Their task was basically to act as a roadblock to any intruders from the Iga. Akabane's 8ft long scythe made her a very formidable opponent. Even her eys are said to have the ability to kill a man's will to fight, not with beauty but with fear.

Okoi eventually became her best friend and helped clean her up after she was found half-dead outside the village. Akabane traded her faded white shirt for a sleeveless white hakama with her family symbol decorating the back plus a bandaged chest and core area. Her baggy black pants now had cloth bandages and shinguards for protection, and her old rusted armor protecting her arms and shoulders was replaced by samurai-style silk and steel with long, drapping sleeves covering her armored forarms to conceal kunai and other weapons.

In the time she has been living in the village, Okoi too has grown a strong bond with Akabane and often has a drink with her once and a while. Akabane and Okoi are almost alike in a way. Both are very tomboyish and well-endowed but Akabane more skilled as a kunoichi yet is not as energetic; plus Akabane's hair is shorter and has two long hair tails in the back that fly in the spring breeze like sashimono (samurai battle flags used to both represent family in battle and act as a body identifier).

"You know, you're a very pretty girl," said Okoi, Akabane turned to her friend looking at her with her sharp pointed eyes. Akabane also sported a single scar shaped tattoo decorating the left side of her face for added intimidation. Yet her main weapon of fear is her eyes which have the same dagger-staring glare as the Iga kunoichi Hotarubi, "but you have scary eyes plus you look like a demon or something with that black mark on your face,"

"It's funny you say that...," Akabane retorted with a touch of evil in her voice, "'cause I am one,"

"Eh?!" Okoi was in shock looking at the evil look in the kunoichi's eyes

"Ha ha ha just fooling with ya', Okoi-chan," She chuckled lightly punching Okoi in the arm and puffing tobacco smoke from her long, ivory pipe with a tobacco chamber in the shape of a dragon's head.

"That's not funny, Akabane-chan,"

"Well, I thought it was," Akabane layed her scythe at the base of a large oak tree and rolled back and forth around in the grass like an ink roller on a printing press while she was still smoking like a chimney, "so, what kind of man is this Gennosuke? I mean I haven't been back in these parts since my childhood, so my memory is a little hazy,"

"Well, how should I describe him...? Okoi said laying down in the grass next to Akabane,"he's a quiet and a very fair sort of man, if you ask me..., he's a very skilled ninja and he likes to play his flute once and a while, it's very beautiful,"

Meanwhile in the Iga Territory of Tsubagakure, a messenger has just returned with news of Akabane's presence in the Manji Valley. The very existance of a single Kageyasu has stirred up uneasiness among Ogen-dono's best, "Hmm...so a Kageyasu clan member still breaths? This presents a problem," said Tenzen

"If this shinobi is of the Kageyasu, then this person is no better than a Kouga!" said Azuki, "we must dispose of this hinderance at once,"

A snid grin came across Tenzen's face, "And so we shall, just as the Kouga, the Kageyasu will be no more,"

Akabane rolled about until her ear touched the ground, "I sense a presence coming form the north, fast, their are five of them, c'mon Okoi-chan, let's head up to the trees," Akabane watched from the cover of a bunch of thick oak leaves. Just as Akabane sensed, three Iga shinobi come out from the forest; Chikuma Koshiro, Hotarubi, and Azuki Rousai.

"There's no one here, I thought I sensed a presence on the road,"

"Hmm....maybe your age is catching up to you, old man," Chikuma joked

"Okoi-chan, get out of here and warn Hyouma-sama," She whispered

"No, i'm your friend, i'm sticking by your side," Okoi said defiantly

Akabane slowly smiled, "So be it,"

"Besides I want to see how you fair against an enemy,"

Akabane's body faded and disappeared into the breeze with her scythe at the ready. She flowed in circles around the Iga intruders chuckling a rather evil-sounding snicker, "Who are you, show yourself!" Chikuma demanded

"My, my, aren't we a cheerful mood?" Akabane said presenting herself to the Iga. Her large scythe and tattoos made her look as if she was a servant of one of the Ten Kings of Hell. She got into a fighting position with the bladed chains of her scythe dangling like the hands of a ravenous demon.

"Give a path, wench!" Azuki shouted using his stretching abilties to attack the formidable Kageyasu shinobi.

"As a roadblock, i'm introduce myself, i'm Akabane Kageyasu," She said dodging Rousai's kick easily with her wind technique and baring her blade against his neck. She flowed up to a nearby tree branch and grinned with a glare that reflected a touch of insanity. The chains of her scythe swayed and chimed in the wind like the bells of hell, "now hit me, if you can,"

"I'll finish this quickly..."Koshiro tried his Kamaitachi against her to no avail,

"Heh, heh, heh, foolish boy...why attack me with that which I can control?" Akabane swirled her body into his attack and slashed Koshiro across the chest with her scythe,

Chikuma was cringing in pain from the deep but not fatal wound, "You....you bitch,"

"Now leave our lands, for next time we meet, i won't just scratch you oh no...i'll take all your heads and eat your kidneys!" Akabane vowed to the Iga as a warning. The ninja fed from from the road and vowed revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3- The Alliance Grows_**

Akabane enjoyed her job as the newly appointed village guard. It was relaxing at times in the mornings and afternoons because she can lounge around the gates, smoking and drinking as she pleased. But when evening comes, she gets serious. She hides up in a large pine trees just outside the village at the end of the Tokai Highway waiting to pounce at a moment's notice.

That evening, nothing seemed to be disturbing the peace. The only things Akabane can see on the road while she ate a simple meal of dried meat were a couple village fishermen carting home the catch of the day and a few rabbits sprinting around the path. She just at her post, blowing smoke rings from her pipe and maintaining the blade on her giant weapon. To her surprise, Akabane felt a presence coming from the north, fast.

"_Shit, a shinobi, it feels like a woman, judging by the light footsteps_," She thought sensing the viberations in the spring breeze. Akabane extinguished the smoke from her pipe and took her position hidden up in the trees, watching the road like a tiger waiting for its pray. It was a hot summer night and Akabane was prepared for the occasion, she wore all her crimson-black armor but instead of her white top she wore white bandages around her chest and waist for swifter attacks and movement.

Meanwhile in the village estate of Kouga Danjou.......

"Someone's coming," said Hyouma in his meditative state, "Gyoubu, Okoi, Saemon; stay on your guard at the village gates with the other shinobi, defend this village with your lives," hundreds of shinobi gathered around at the front of the village, hidden in many different areas; watching and waiting for the inturder to arrive.

"What about you, Hyouma-sama?" Kagerou asked

"I will go and assist Akabane-san with this situation," said Hyouma heading out of the village, although he is blind, it seems like everyone can see he has taken a liking into the 'Demoness of the Tokai Highway'

The inturder turned out to be a young woman about Hotarubi's age but has the same height and build as the guard on watch, looking out from the forest at the village. she has meduim length black hair and intense brown eyes with three dagger-like bangs draping over her left eye.

Akabane smiled showing her teeth she recently filed into fangs and used her legs to snatch the girl off the road like a spider catching a grasshopper in its web, "Going somewhere, little honey?" Akabane whispered into the intruder's ear after capturing her and pulling her up into the canopy.

"Ugh...it's been five years and you still reek of smoke and alchohol, Onee-chan," the girl said sprouting bone blades from her right arm and attacking the village guard with a spiked backfist resembling a mace that went right through her, "but I guess that's what makes you my sister,"

"Heh, heh, heh, almost got me there, Gosunkugi-nee-chan," Akabane licking a small amount of blood from her chin. She lept down from the higher branch and held her little sister in her arms, "I know you don't appriciate my drinking habits, but i must say it's wonderful to see you again,"

"As am I, Onee-chan," Gosunkugi is actually Akabane's cousin-in-clan. However, they are as close as sisters. She has the ability to launch bone spikes out of her hands and arms, each spike is around a foot long, and throw them like kunai at very speeds with great accuracy. she can also mix her abilities with ninjutsu making her very formidable opponent . As she is a member of the Kageyasu, her tattoo of the clan symbol covers her entire right arm and shoulder.

Hyouma arrived on the scene of the family reuniting, "What is going on here, Kageyasu-san?"

"It is nothing, don't be alarmed," Akabane informed him up in the trees with her sister, "it is just a family visit,"

"Oh," Hyouma said looking up into the trees, "then come back to the village, we have nothing to fear on this night,"

"Hai," She said following Hyouma back to Kouga lands. In the main room of the Kouga Danjou estate, the strongest Kouga shinobi gathered around to greet the new arrival, "I am pleased to offer my services to the Kouga Clan of Manjidani, I am Gosunkugi Harinezumi of the Kageyasu Clan," She bowed sitting on her knees. Kagerou, Hyouma, Saemon, Okoi, and Gyoubu all introduced themselves in response. The only two surviving Kageyasu were now in alliance with the Kouga.

"Where is your leader, Gennosuke-sama?" Gosunkugi asked sipping a cup of tea

"He is away on business with the Iga," Kagerou informed her. She looked over at the newcomer with distastful eyes, "_humph, look at her, she's just like that hussy Akabane, she looks wild, but every beast can be tamed_," the new comer looked at her with concerned eyes,

"Is something wrong, Kagerou?" she asked, "you're sweating are you not feeling well?"

"Uh...uh...no, don't be silly," Kagerou staggered backwards from the newcomer's intense eyes

"You look tired," said Hyouma, "rest and build up your strength for tomorrow," the next day, Akabane and Gosunkugi looked at each other with battle-ready eyes. Akabane, in full-armor, spun her scythe into position with its intimidating chain weight (which weighs about 20 pounds with three evil-looking blades attached to the front and sides of the bell-shaped weight) swayed in the wind like a pendulum that saw to the death of many a worthy opponent.

"You ready?" Akabane asked, "I will not hold back, even if you are my family,"

"I don't expect you too," She replied back cleverly as the long spikes appeared out of her forearms, "because i won't either," Akabane smiled and attacked. She blocked most of the bone spikes, some even glazed her cheek.

"Heh, you're getting rusty Onee-chan," Gosunkugi smirked watching the blood drip from her sister's cheek, "maybe your blade is getting blunt," suddenly, she felt a presence in the forest and fired four long spikes into the foliage in mid-air. She heard two hit some tress and the others penetrate flesh.

"It appears we're being watched," Akabane said with the intention of going after the inturder. she put her large scythe behind her back and nodded to her sister, "nee-chan, let's go,"

"Hold on," Hyouma said stopping them, "bring the intruder back alive,"

"Hai, Hyouma-sama," they said in unison. as they went through the trees on the scent like a pack of hounds looking for the scent of a rabbit. They chased the intruder through the forest and out to a lone mountain cliff on the edge of the Kouga borders.

"Turn around, intruder," Akabane demanded. The intruder did what she was told, the armored mercenary was not surprised about the identity, "Hotarubi...your persistence never ceases to amaze me,"

"You know this little girl?" Gosunkugi asked

Akabane rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately yes, she's one of the Iga clan's best kunoichi," Hotarubi smirked a wicked smile at the crimson-armored warrior with two large wounds in her shoulder from Gosunkugi's spikes.

"Hmm...it seems the Kouga are growing desperate if they are hiring barbarian hussies like you to do the dirty work," Hotarubi sassed back to the frown on Gosunkugi's face.

"Who are you calling barbarians? You Iga scum are no better!" Gosunkugi blasted at Hotarubi with a rage equal to the roar of an angry lion. Akabane restrained her spunky younger sister whose armed spouted her large bone spikes and claws.

"Easy, nee-chan, easy," Akabane said holding back her younger sibling with the staff of her scythe, "please forgive my sister; come with us, Hotarubi-san and you will not be harmed,"

"I'd rather burn in hell!" Hotarubi said defiantly

Hotarubi summoned her butterfilies to make an escape, but no one escapes from the Kageyasu; no one. Akabane jumped into the air and kicked the chain weight in mid-air, aiming for the Iga ninja's forehead, " Suit yourself," she said as her weight hit Hotarubi square on the forehead, knocking her out cold. Akabane lifted her onto her shoulder and drank from her gourd of sake on the top of her scythe, "now then...let us move out,"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4- A Demon's Spirit, An Angel's Care._**

Akabane and Gosunkugi came back to find that Hotarubi was bait for an Iga attack on the Kouga Manjidani. There were hundreds of bodies strung out across the village. What was left of the main Kouga Ten were still alive and Gennosuke has returned from the Iga.

Akabane knew about the romance between Gennosuke and Oboro but didn't bother to put that in the mix between what had just happened that afternoon. she knew there was no wickedness in her heart to do something this cruel, someone else was behind this.

"What the hell happened here?!" said Gosunkugi in awe of the death and destruction. Akabane's eyes burned with anger while she too was appaled at the devestation.

"Dammit!" She exclaimed banging her armored fist against the village wall, "this little sow was the bait to lure us away from the village to make it vulnerable!" Okoi and the others were still alive, but Hyouma was badly wounded and resting on Saemon's shoulder.

"Okoi-chan, thank the gods you're alive," Akabane was holding the bloodied shinobi in her arms. She looked over at the gapping sword wound in Hyouma's chest, "Hyouma-sama!"

"You did your task well, demoness," Hyouma said in a quite voice

"You shouldn't speak, you're going to be fine," Akabane said in a motherly tone, holding the strong shinobi in her arms like Michelango's 'Pieta' "_I hope I can clean this wound, it seems you're following in the very footsteps i was in when I announced my alligence_," she thought remembering the day she arrived here in the Kouga. Gosunkugi bandaged up the wound while Akabane used her strength to carry him back to the palace grounds.

"I will take care of Hyouma-sama, you stay and look after the dead," Kagerou suggested taking Hyouma into her care. But Akabane was the kind of person that would return a kind favor to another.

"I will watch over him, Kagerou-sama,"

"But...Akabane...,"

"I said I will watch over him," She insisted, a little more blunt in her approach. Kagerou nodded, "nee-chan, please look after the prisoner, if she tries to makie a run for it, well, I'll leave the punishment to you,"

"Hai, onee-chan," Gosunkugi lead the prisoner to the storage area on the other side of the estate

Akabane layed him on a bed and watched over him. Kagerou enters the room, "How is he?" she asked, Akabane sighed looking at the bad shape Hyouma was in.

"Not to good, the bleeding has lessened but he's starting to run a high fever," Akabane said worried about the weak state Hyouma was in. Kagerou gave her a small vial to help her out, "what is this?"

"Opium, it will numb the pain," Kagerou replied, "please stay with him, Akabane-san," Kagerou left the room with some suspicion in her mind, "_Hyouma-sama seems to favor this girl, he always calls on her and her sister to do the job of guarding the village, is there something between them that i don't know about_?" Akabane watched him into the night, wiping his forehead with a damp towel. Her demon-like eyes softened in his presence to those of an angel.

"You mustn't be sad, you mustn't pity me," Hyouma muttered, "you are a warrior, Akabane, tears are a sign of weakness," Akabane held his hand and rubbed against the scar on her face.

"But I am a woman," Akabane explained placing her large scythe on the floor next to the bed, "warriors like us have the one thing in our hearts that keeps us strong. I never thought i'd find it until the day i first came here,"

"What are you talking about? I...don't understand,"

Akabane took a deep breath and finally said the fateful three words, "Sigh...I love you, Hyouma-sama," She whispered into his ear. Her breath smelled of a mix of mint, tabacco and sage on his skin. She stood up from the bed, "you took care of me in my time of need, it is my turn to return the favor,"

"What are you doing, Akabane?" Hyouma asked hearing the rattling of Akabane's heavy armor and slipping of bandages and cloth. Akabane smiled and looked down at Hyouma like Eve, naked but not embarrassed.

"What a woman must in a time like this," She slipped herself under the covers and warmed the shinobi with her body. The cold winds blew through the night while Hyouma was in her company, "Akabane..."

"Yes, what is it, Hyouma-sama,"

"I want you...to go to the Iga Tsubagakure and ask for their repentance on my behalf," Hyouma ordered softly

"What if they refuse?"

"Then blood must be spilled," Hyouma explained, "please Akabane-sama, we're at war and peace must be made,"

"But the Iga clan are too stubborn, Hyouma-sama, I doubt they will listen," Akabane said after dealing with Hotarubi on the cliff that morning. Hyouma smiled and touched Akabane's cheek.

"Don't loose hope, Akabane, a loss of hope can tip the scale in battle, you of all people should know that,"

The next day, it was time. Akabane heard about what happened to Kazamachi Shogen, Odono Josuke and Jimushi Juubei. So now it was time to attack. Kagerou, Okoi and Akabane gathered at the front of the estate and prepared to attack Iga Tsubagakure while Gennosuke to the place of Akabane in looking after Hyouma whom was recovering well from his wounds. Bandaged and armored, Akabane looked at the ones assembled with battle-ready eyes.

"Is this everyone?" She asked, they all nodded but Gosunkugi was nowhere to be found, "wait where's Gosunkugi-san?"

Gosunkugi came back to the gates, breathing heavily, "Gomen nasai, Onee-chan," She said resting her hands on her knees and carrying a small sack on her shoulder, "Hotarubi tried to escape this morning and well, let's say I have a little present for the Iga,"

"Enough talk, we must get moving!" Akabane commanded, "when we get through the walls, unleash hell!" The four kunoichi sprinted through the forest with haste, "_when you steal the a wolf cub away from the pack, then you better be ready to withstand the fury of the angry mother_," She thought readying her scythe to shed peace before blood by resting it on her back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Repentance**

Akabane and her militant group of Kouga kunoichi jumped over the walls to find that the Iga Tsubagakure estate was completely empty, "To those who shed the blood of brothers, The Kouga, come forth and meet those who ask you to repent!" Akabane cried with anger in her voice.

As soon as those words rang out through the village, hundreds of Iga shinobi were perched up on the walls and in the trees, staring down at the group of Kouga and Kageyasu kunoichi, "Well, that got their attention," Okoi joked grasping the small kodachi behind her back,

"Everybody, go find Gennosuke and Oboro-dono and lead them out through the back," Akabane ordered standing back to back with her sister, "we'll handle the welcoming party and the Iga ten," As the Kouga kunoichi searched the premises for their clan leader and Oboro; The Iga attacked the intruders.

The Kageyasu sisters repulsed the onslaught and cut a bloody swath through the Iga shinobi. With every strike and attack, their faces were splashed with blood and guts of their enemy. Hundreds of shinobi fell by the edge of their blade in a matter of minutes,

"Iga shinobi, you're blood has always been so sweet to my tongue," Gosunkugi snickered licking the long spikes and claws on her hands and forearms. The eyes of both kunoichi burned with a demon's anger and an executioner's bloodlust, all in the name of Kouga.

Hundreds of decapitated body parts flew through the air and rained blood on the hired executioners from the north. A section of the Iga ten showed up to witness the slaughter of hundreds of their own brothers. All were either ripped to shreds by Akabane's great scythe or were slashed and hacked to pieces Gosunkugi's bone spikes.

"You must be the two Kageyasu sisters I've been hearing about from my messengers or at least the ones that make it back alive," said Tenzen slowly but casually walking onto the bloody pathway, "If my clan has indeed harmed you in any way, we'll take any punishment,"

"Your shinobi took the lives of 300 hundred of our brothers yesterday!" Akabane blasted at the sharp-eyed elite shinobi, "it is only right that we take 300 of yours in their place!"

A low laugh came from inside the walls, "Judging by your voice you sound strong, girl, but those maybe your last words," Thick strings of hair slithered on the ground like serpents aiming for the kunoichi's knees,

"_Hair? What the hell..._?" Akabane used her gymnastic abilities to dodge the attack and land safely on the branches of an oak tree, "Mino Nenki...Azuki Rousai...some things don't change, "She blew some smoke out of dragon-head pipe, "....you're both still uglier than a horse's ass,"

"Hold your tongue, viperous hussy!" Azuki snapped meeting the hindrance at the gates, "you Kageyasu make me sick, defending those Kouga scum,"

"If we're the ones who make you ill," a bloodied Gosunkugi said snickering pulling off bits of flesh and a couple eyeballs that were stuck to her bone claws, "then we'll will be your remedy as well, old man,"

In unison with her older sister, they stated the Kageyasu vow Akabane spun her scythe to rest on her shoulder while her sister flashed her long bone claws in an 'X', "For we are what we trained to be, and through bloodshed punish the wicked and mal of heart,"

"Humph such valiant and soulful words," said Mino flashing kunai in his medusa-like hair, "I'll be sure to cut off your tongue before I kill you, Kageyasu Akabane,"

"You'll have to get past me first," Gosunkugi said licking the blood off one of her long claws and slashing away a few long locks of Nenki's hair, "what? Are you afraid to attack a woman you filthy ape, c'mon make my afternoon,"

Akeginu stopped Nenki before he could make another move to confront the Kageyasu Clan members, "Don't waste your breath, the only punishment you'll see here is for you bloodthirsty barbarians," said Akeginu pulling out a kama (sickle) from the inside of her kimono sleeve. Akabane smiled and chuckled finding Akeginu's actions rather amusing, "what? What's so funny, where's Hotarubi?"

"You think that little garden tool can kill me? That little thing won't even tickle me, read a book sister that kind of fighting is reserved for the peasantry," Akabane joked spinning her scythe ready to fight Akeginu,

"Even as your clan may justify," Gosunkugi said lightly throwing Hotarubi's severed head onto the dirt pathway, "the penalty for trying to escape...is death,"

Koshiro stared at the expression on Hotarubi's severed head and his anger began to flare, "Why you blood drunken harlots, I'll kill the both of you!" Chikuma blasted going in on the attack with his Kama. Akabane and Gosunkugi decided to grant his request and duel him, attacking him with speed that almost seemed inhuman.

To finish him off, the two women simply used their 'Hayate no Kuro-youkai' (Gail of the Black Demon) to dodge his Kamaitachi attack, "What? Not this technique again; come on out and fight me!" He cried watching the two women disappear

"Now, now there's no need to throw a temper," Akabane said whispering behind him with the edge of her scythe against his neck while Gosunkugi wrapped her long claws around his head like a cage, "Twice we have threatened your life,"

"And twice we have handed it back to you," Gosunkugi said retracting her claws and kicking Chikuma into the dirt, "our mission is complete, feel free to rejoice in the fact you get to keep your head on your neck, we bid you farewell," The two kunoichi made their escape into the forest canopy.

"Wait, their mission was to just slaughter our brothers in vengeance? What animals," Akeginu said in disgust at their devastating tactics,

"No, there seems to be another motive to this act," said Tenzen philosophically sensing that something wasn't right in this picture besides all the blood and guts,

"Tenzen-dono, Gennosuke and Oboro-dono are gone!" Jinguro said after searching the area to find that none of the other Kouga shinobi can be found.


End file.
